User talk:Ampager
(View archives) Welcome Welcome to my talk page. Amp'd (talk) 23:20, August 21, 2014 (UTC) You might wanna update this You might wanna update that. http://unreal.wikia.com/wiki/Unreal_Wiki:Administrators "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 18:39, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Hi! Thank you for promoting me to admin, it is an honor! :D Yeah, real life has been keeping me busy as well. I used to edit the L.A., but considering the problems and the fact that almost no one cares about that wiki in BU, it would be sad to see all of that work being wasted. Once I become free from several duties, I'll start transferring a lot of content from there (mostly the maps but also many other articles) into this wiki. Cheers! --PumpkinKnight (talk) 01:18, May 6, 2017 (UTC) For the moment I have created a game-independent portable infobox for the maps. At least four of the to-do items should be already covered by it, as it automatically generates the categories for each map. I still need to add the descriptions and game icons. From my point of view, the more we automate the better the maintenance will be. :) --PumpkinKnight (talk) 18:32, May 10, 2017 (UTC) : Good news! The map template has the icons already implemented, so they should appear automatically when the template is used and the game is set, no more need to add them to the page manually. :) --PumpkinKnight (talk) 16:34, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Hi! May I ask you a favour? Can you add better descriptions for the maps? It's just that I suck at english language, and I can't provide a good description with my limited english. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 18:12, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Oh, one more thing, you should be careful with the Console Bonus Pack you can find on the Internet for the first UT. While the images will no doubt be useful and the map architectures are practically untouched (and can, indeed, be used for the map descriptions), the item/weapon distribution is very different between these versions and the official console ones, and the console maps have a different way of playing music (it's not map-dependant). --PumpkinKnight (talk) 22:44, May 12, 2017 (UTC) I've checked several tutorials for navboxes, it seems you need to request an extension (disabled by default) to Wikia, DynamicPageList, so we can later create self-updateable navboxes like those at the L.A. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 02:20, May 13, 2017 (UTC) : Yeah, what I did, however, was pretty dirty, we have to update them manually, sadly. And I couldn't format them well. Anyway, I'll be opening several discussions in the forum, so the wiki could be improved. I have already started one about the game pages. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 02:00, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Hi! Just so you know, if you want to mass-categorize pages, you should add the Categories to the respective templates, so you don't have to add categories manually. That way is also easier to maintain and the pages are more clean. See ya! --PumpkinKnight (talk) 21:38, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Hiya Hehe, no prob, I enjoy editing pages involving one of my favourite game franchises. Sure, I'll definitely take a look at the insights page and see what I can do. ^^ "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 22:14, May 21, 2017 (UTC) UT99 Portraits Hmm... For the team portraits, should we use full body shots or focus on the face? I feel like the latter might be a visually appealing choice. What are your thoughts on the matter? "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 18:47, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Organization Since we are three admins now, I think it would be a good idea to send discussions to the forum. I want to know (in the forum OFC) what do you think about this. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 16:25, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Liandri Archives Yeah, that was me! I love the lore and things of the Unreal series only non-competitive fans care about. That's why I worked so hard on those archives, but well, it seems there wasn't any interest at all there. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 12:52, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Forum discussion I've opened a thread in the forum about our current guidelines, and I would like to read your thoughts on them, what could be improved, etc. There are some navboxes which need to be created, once I've done them, I'll launch a blog post. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 20:40, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Two new Unreal Wikis Hey so, I opened up two new Unreal wikis, both for the French and Spanish languages respectively. I kinda wanna know your thoughts on the matter."I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 02:00, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Page icons It was something I had to do in order to get the icons to be displayed alongside each other instead of on top/bottom of each other, because I couldn't figure out how to get the Game template to opearate with the infoboxes. It's a very dirty workaround, I wish there could have been another way. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 23:18, June 2, 2017 (UTC) User Infoboxes Do you think it'd be a good idea to make a user infobox? What are you thoughts on the matter?"I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 23:26, June 2, 2017 (UTC) DPL Good to know! That extension will ease the work with our simplest navboxes. Right now we should categorize properly each page (yep, a titanic work, I know) with the right format if possible, so when DPL is enabled the extension doesn't categorize the wrong pages. For the moment I'll creating dummy navboxes so the dreaded Template:Navbox doesn't show on the pages whose navboxes haven't been done yet. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 14:54, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Guidelines: final decision Hi Amp, can you share here here your final thoughts and worries about the guidelines? I think we need to settle on this ASAP so we can close this discussion and continue with the work on the rest of the wiki. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 16:37, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Infobox icons Go ahead, then! --PumpkinKnight (talk) 20:36, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Two discussions where I need your opinion Hi! I've started two discussions in the forum, and I would really like to know what you think. They can be seen here and here. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 14:49, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Extra Community Header I've managed to get that piece of coding to work. Now we don't have that unnecessary community header! ^_^ "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 21:41, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Extra Community Header (Again) So, I found another way to remove the secondary header, though, you'd have to use your own personal css to do so. What I did to the MediaWiki.css could've gotten us into trouble ^^;, so that's why I removed it. "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 22:34, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Maps section I just realized we could use the map feature that Wikia has. What are your thoughts on the matter? "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) Multiple Character Appearances I've discovered that we can use galleries in the infoboxes to show the multiple appearances of the characters. Do you think we should use them? Here it is in action. "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 04:08, June 23, 2017 (UTC) RE: Multiple Character Appearances So, PumpkinKnight wants to stick with one picture. So, I've thought of a compromise, we use the gallery to show the characters' two most recent appearances. "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 17:36, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Re: Manual of Style * Please categorize articles and insert navigational templates appropriately to ensure that the Unreal Wiki is a more orderly compendium of Unreal knowledge. This is already covered by the infoboxes, so there's no real need to state it. * Please do not insert a heading, such as Overview , if there is only a single heading within the article. Just don't put a heading until you feel the need to insert two, and then you may create two. Why not? It is a way to homogenize page layouts about the same subject. * Refer to the Unreal universe from an in-universe perspective. Always use third-person writing. * Never use the second person singular (therefore "you" or other expressions) in the main namespace. Even if most of the people reading this wiki are players, an encyclopedia does not directly talk to its reader. So prefer "the player" or the playable character name (e.g. "Prisoner 849") or any other relevant adjective or other phrasing (such as the passive voice, "The Krall must be quickly killed" being better than "The player must quickly kill the Krall"). A sentence does not require to feature the word "you" to be in the second person singular, so be careful how you phrase things. These should be mandatory. It's a wiki, not someone else's personal blog or personal page. * Refrain from using slashes whenever possible. Instead, work the word "or" into the sentence, or figure out some other way of stating it. Hmmmm... I don't know what to say about this. * The spoiler tag should always be at the top of the article, not inside, where it could create confusion to the reader. Agreed. * Quoting relevant game dialogue at the top of an article is common, but please avoid adding any quote that mentions the subject without first considering if it will in fact add to the article in question; it is not that every single article should feature a quote. A good quote should add meaning to the article. It should sum up the topic at hand or at least strongly refer to it. Yep. Usually Wiki articles contain no quotes at the top. Only accepted quotes would be one general description of the character by someone else or by the game's GUI. Quotes by a character shall go in the Quotes section. * Don't overuse capitalization in section headings. Use Behind the scenes or See also instead of Behind the Scenes or See Also . Hmmmm, yeah, it could go. There would be a lot of work to be done. Even the Guidelines' skeletons have this. * Before adding any trivia facts to an article, consider if the fact is both useful to know and fully informative or a complete thought. If it is not, try to work it properly into the article somewhere or do not add it. * Add only canon images, not screenshots from customized/tweaked canon games or mods. What about screenshots taken from other places such as BU? * Avoid uploading pictures you don't have a purpose for, unless they can add to a subject gallery. Before uploading, read all the instructions given on Special:Upload. Disregard of them will have you blocked and your picture deleted. This should be enforced regarding third-party mod spammers. * There is therefore nothing to write under this title, it's only there for the template to automatically display the notes and references put into the text. If you want to write something there, it will definitely better fit under "Behind the scenes" or "Trivia". '' There could be links to other external sites which are relevant for the article. That's all I have to say about this. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 02:21, July 12, 2017 (UTC) RE: Main page Looks better, although I honestly didn't minded much about that. I did some changes to it. Tell me what do you think of them. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 03:18, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Re: Main page redesign + other things Hi! Yeah, it's been a long time. I'm mostly on and off since I have plenty of real life duties to keep track about, and had just formatted the entire PC, losing my Unreal games (fortunately I still keep the files into DVDs). The front page looks awesome! I don't know what can I suggest, as I like it as it is now. The thing is that even without Unreal Tournament 4 (supposedly, Epic and a small group of people are working to bring it out of Pre-Alpha right into Alpha, they may be waiting until a part of Epic's developers are free from their other projects) we still have other 7 games to care about for the wiki. But it's true that there hasn't been much interest in the Unreal series for a while and that Epic hadn't done enough to bring interest in the game. About the things that can be done? I don't know, even BU doesn't seem to be too interested in keeping the site alive, including Liandri. I've promoted once the Wiki on the UT reddit and few things came from it (mostly a call of attention from Sir Brizz's about the data on the Liandri and Unreal wikis being "needlessly duplicated"). I guess you can try to post the link to the Wiki there again, and in Unreal-based forums (hell, even in the official UT forum, given that you ask Flak permission first about that). --PumpkinKnight (talk) 21:55, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Main Page Changes Pretty snazzy! Now for spreading interest about for the Unreal Wiki... Have you tried Tumblr and Twitter? Maybe you can try spreading it there. "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 03:09, February 27, 2018 (UTC) RE: Promotion of the wiki I just did a post on Reddit. I haven't promoted the web on other sites, so you're welcome to do so if you wish. About the interest on the site, I think it's less the fault of the wiki and more the lack of interest in the Unreal series as a whole in general. I just happen to be a passionate fan of the entire Unreal series, but there's a lot of people who just like one or a bunch of games and dislike the rest, and it shows. Things like that happen. Unless Epic does something with UT4, I'm not sure if interest on the series will spark again. And that affects the wiki. :( --PumpkinKnight (talk) 10:51, March 7, 2018 (UTC) RE: Unreal Reddit thread Well, last time I've heard something, Epic has selected a bunch of community members which can produce things to pull UT out of pre-alpha. There was a members-only subforum which was possibly made private so they can prepare UT. Time will tell. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 22:50, March 7, 2018 (UTC) A bit of a request Hi! I just saw that the main page is lacking the ''Unreal Mission Pack: Return to Na Pali and Unreal II: The Awakening portals. Is there any chance you can add them? --PumpkinKnight (talk) 18:26, March 26, 2018 (UTC) * Good to know! I don't think it should require a good deal of searching, there's already the game icons. Speaking of which, I'm doing a lot of work in the templates and pages to have everything documented and classified (after classifying the stubs, I plan on dividing the stubs by presence of images, so we have an idea of what needs to be uploaded). There are some missing images, and I'm uploading plenty of them (just found a folder with plenty of old LA annotations, links, official screenshots, artwork and even extracted textures from the games), but I'm lacking in the UT3 and UT4 department. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 12:03, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Another request IICR you did those awesome HD portraits for the U1 creatures and weapons/items, isn't it? Can you do the same for the other games? Because, well, I just tried to tweak the Weapons section of the Unreal page with your images and it looked very, very cool! It would be awesome to get those images for the rest of the items on the other games. Here's the UT example as well. What do you think? --PumpkinKnight (talk) 03:03, March 29, 2018 (UTC) * Yep, the Xbox games' data will be tricky to get, at least from legal ways. I have found the UC manual by just doing a Google search, I don't know if the models are included in UT2003 or UT2004, after all those games share the engine, but the manual should be a good starting point. About the Unreal II icon, it looks really great! --PumpkinKnight (talk) 12:22, March 29, 2018 (UTC) Hi again! (A proposal) I'm in the process of finishing the wikification and validation of plenty of articles, only the map ones are left. For now, I've created a list of pages which are allegedly "complete". I was thinking we can start a "featured article" section once the wiki has more articles of the kind, though many articles are still missing key data (especially regarding UT4 and UT3). For now, I've opened a discussion on the Discussion area regarding this subject. About the pages which still need info, I've classified them in the Article stubs category (and its respective subcategories) with what needs to be done. If a task isn't clear, let me know. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 13:00, April 8, 2018 (UTC) RE: Great job! Yeah, well, I'm just someone who happen to love the entire Unreal series (even the disliked games). ^_^ And these days I just got very carried over lol. Happened to stumble upon a folder containing plenty of images, and before those get lost in the HD I've uploaded them to the Wiki, there are still many images remaining. Still there's a lot of info that isn't in the Wiki (we still need to bring as much info as possible from the LA, not to mention the many links that I've just found with Unreal info not even present in the LA). And I certainly can't do everything alone. :/ But I do what I can. :) --PumpkinKnight (talk) 22:29, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Discussion I've just opened a help request on the discussions area. Check it out. :) --PumpkinKnight (talk) 16:32, April 13, 2018 (UTC) A little request Hi! I need a favor, I'm finishing the WeaponIcon template, which returns an icon after being inputted a game and a weapon. So far I've managed to get all of the games except Unreal Tournament 4. The same about the ItemIcon template, it is inputted a game and an item and outputs an icon. Can you do PNG pictures of the UT4 weapons and items? If possible, big ones, so we can put them in the respective pages. This way we can also clear a lot of weapon and item pages out of the "Stub" status. When the game gets updated, we just put the new models in the pages. What do you think? --PumpkinKnight (talk) 13:24, April 26, 2018 (UTC) : TBH I don't have a record lol. It's just that I'm "half" programmer, or at least an aspiring programmer, and everything related to abstraction (encapsulation, separation of presentation and content) happen to be one of my fortes. I don't want to do a lot of work and I like my codes as clear as possible, so I make heavy use of templates. In the end, I end up spending more time refining the templates and creating new ones rather than working on the info. Not a situation I like, but well, lol. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 12:31, April 27, 2018 (UTC) A suggestion in discussions I've opened a new discussion with a suggestion about something I've been thinking about these days. Leave your thoughts on the thread. :) --PumpkinKnight (talk) 04:06, May 2, 2018 (UTC) We have a Discord! Hi! Just leaving this link here. :) --PumpkinKnight (talk) 15:45, May 25, 2018 (UTC) We have a poll! https://unreal.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:PumpkinKnight/Discussion_inbound Hi! Can you give this a look? --PumpkinKnight (talk) 22:35, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Favicon Hello! PumpkinKnight asked to contact you with new favicon idea. We can change current image to this. --RubyComp (talk) 13:14, April 21, 2019 (UTC) AOTM Hi! Can you check this? --PumpkinKnight (talk) 03:52, May 2, 2019 (UTC) Userboxes Hi Amp! I've created a template for userboxes and some models (you can see them in the above table), how do you think they look compared to what we have? --PumpkinKnight (talk) 19:02, May 14, 2019 (UTC)